Lost Crew
by bkmyers16
Summary: How long has it been since the Straw Hats lost one of their own? He died and everyone knows it but him. His bond is so strong that his spirit can't leave them. Everyone is blaming themselves, but Sanji is blaming himself the hardest. Maybe he could've done something different? Follow Sanji as he tries to find a way to turn back time, while everyone else tries to move forward.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sanji limped his way over to Zoro, he knew what Zoro was about to do could cost him his life. He has to stop him.

"Zoro don't! You'll die!" Sanji shouted..but it barely came out a whisper. He was to injured to move. But he pulled his way to Zoro and put his hand on his shoulder. He would shake some sense into him. The moment Sanji put his hand on Zoros shoulder, Zoro turned around punched him in the stomach.

Sanji felt his body get heavy as he lost consciousness "You bastard" he whispered before he passed out.

Just before he passed out he saw Zoro nod at Kuma and follow him off somewhere.

*One Month Later*

The crew stands there solemly looking at the display case Franky had built. Sanji was nowhere to be seen.

Moments later Sanji comes dragging out of the lower level and stopped short, wondering what everyone was staring at. He moves a little more and sees the display case. His face falters. Zoros swords...

it's been a month since Zoro died..


	2. Aftermath

Sanji replayed the moment again and again in his mind. How could he have let this happen? Seeing the display case holding the swords...he thought he moved past all those feelings.

One Month ago*

Slowly Sanji regained consciousness and his brain kicked into high gear. He looked around and nowhere did he see a spot of green hair anywhere. He pulled himself off the ground and the adrenaline began to pulse through him, and he takes off running

"You better have not done anything stupid you moss haired bastard" he thought to himself.

He searched for five minutes..maybe more when he came across and area that was covered in blood. His stomach twisted in knots telling him to turn around and run, but he pushed forward.

There he was, all torn to pieces, blood dripping from every visible piece of skin. Sanji ran towards Zoro and stopped short.

"Why Zoro?! He shouts.

Zoro still as a board slowly moves his head in Sanjis direction. "If I can't even take on my Captain's pain, I don't deserve to become the World's greatest Swordsman of The Pirate King" He barely whispers. His body gives out and begins to fall. Sanji catches him before he hits the ground.

There in Sanjis arms, Zoro takes one last ragid breath "For Luffy" he whispers...and dies.

Sanji looked the sky and screamed..


	3. Let it out

Sanjis screams reached across the island. Everyone came running. They stopped just feet away from Sanji. The only one who jumped into action was Chopper. He moves Zoro from Sanjis lap and starts looking him over. Chopper holds his hand onto Zoros wrist to feel for a pulse "I need to get him back t-" He stops mid-sentence

"Theres no pulse.." He whispers. "No pulse" he kept repeating.

By this point everyone was crying.

"Chopper! You need to help him!" Cried Luffy. "Why aren't you helping him?!"

"I-I can't... he's gone" Chopper chokes out.

Consumed with grief and anger, Luffy grabs for Sanji. Shaking him "Why? Who did this?" He demands.

Sanji blanked out and in a whisper he said just one word "Kuma."

"Did you even try to help Zoro? Did you even try to stop Zoro?!" Luffy screams, shaking Sanji by his shoulders. He raises his hand back to throw a punch at Sanji.

"Luffy! Stop it!" Everyone screams. He stops mid swing and turned to look at his crew. They were all huddled together surrounding Zoro and crying, looking at Luffy with wide eyes.

He took them all in, and lastly landed on Zoro. His right hand, the first of his crew...is dead.

Luffy drops his hands to the side "I'm sorry Sanji. If I was a better Captain...this wouldn't have happened" He choked out. Dropping to his knees, Luffy threw his head back and let out a scream that will haunt everyone for years to come.

Two Days Later*

Everyone sat around covered in bandages and silently discussed what to do with Zoros body. Everyone except Sanji. He's been locked in his room.

"We need a funeral worthy of this great pirate, brother and friend" Luffy says. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've already started on it. Im gonna building him something" says Franky, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you Franky" Luffy whispers.

"I think we should all say a few words" Brook throws in.

"I don't wanna do this!" Chopper cries out. "I'm a doctor, I should've been able to save him! But here I am...unable to save someone close to me again..." He gets up and runs off.

Luffy looks in the direction Chopper ran off and dropped his head back down "I'm sorry guys" He whispers as tears fall down his face and hit the ground.

"Luffy" Nami says softly, but you can hear her voice tremble.

"It's not your fault" chimes Robin.

Finally Luffy lifts his head and wipes the tears away "Thank you, you guys. But it really is my fault"

"You couldn't have known.." says a small voice. Everyone looks in the direction of the voice.

it's Usopp.

Usopp was sitting over in the corner and hasn't spoken until now. No one even realized he was there. Like Sanji, Usopp has been locked away in his room.

"I still feel like I should've done something" whispers Luffy, before he gets up goes down into the lower deck.

Everyone else stands up and scatter to different areas of the ship.


	4. Funeral worthy of a Pirate

The next morning everyone is gathered on the deck all surrounding the masterpiece Franky made as Zoros final resting place. On one side of the sleek glossy wood: _**Roronoa Zoro**_ is beautifully carved into the side and on the other side was the _**Straw Hats**_ skull. The lid of the boat/casket was sitting off to the side, giving everyone one last time to say goodbye. Everyone took note of the Beautiful intricate designs carved into the lid, the designs looked like swords woven together.

"I think we should get started" says Luffy.

"Is it okay if I start us off?" Nami asks quietly. Luffy nods.

Nami steps close to the casket and places a seed on Zoros chest. "Let the light guide your way. Hold your memory as you go. And every road you take will always lead you home." She says and steps back.

Usopp steps forward, placing his original slingshot in the casket. " I've seen fire. I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend. But I always thought that I'd see you again." He says and takes a step back.

Next up was Sanji. Taking a step toward the casket, he places his very first knife with a small book about All Blue in the casket. "I don't like good-byes so let's just say see you soon." he whispers and steps back.

" _My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again"_ He thinks to himself.

Chopper steps forward slowly and gently places the Rumble Ball into the casket "I wanted to see him again to say goodbye the way that I wanted. Then i realized if I got my way, I'd never say goodbye." He says, stepping back. Trying hard to stifle a sob.

Robin stepped around chopper and placed a rolled up sheet of paper next to Sanjis book. "We are born in one day. We die in one day. We can change in one day. Anything can happen in just one day." She says silently, as she steps back.

Next Franky stepped forward. He thought about putting something in the casket, but he'd already put a piece of himself in their, he built Zoros resting place. He pulls a small paper from his shirt pocket and starts reading off of it "It has been said ' _time heals all wounds_ ' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." He says, refolding the paper and putting back into his shirt pocket.

Brook glides forward and pulls open the top of his head. He pulls out a tiny milky white square and places it into the casket. He clears his throat, and laughs to himself _"I don't exactly have a throat to clear anymore. Yohohoho_ " He thinks to himself.

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the Messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." He says and steps back.

"Luffy, as Captain, you get to say any final words if you wish" Says Brook.

Luffy wobbles forward, almost in a trance. Robin steps forward and hands his a little note. The words she helped him write down so he wouldn't forget what he wanted to say. He leans over and places a small strand of straw from his hat into the casket.

Looking down, he reads from the paper "You never said goodbye. I'm guessing it's because it wouldn't have been the kind of goodbye that effortlessly rolls off your tongue - instead, it would have been the kind that catches and chokes in the back of your throat and tastes like sadness and regret - the kind that aches as if all those butterflies that were fluttering around inside you just died all at once - the kind of goodbye you should never say to someone you care about" He clears his throat and wipes his eyes. "I guess that's why you never said goodbye."

Luffy stepped back as everyone else circled around the lid and lifted it together to place it gently over top of the casket. Hooking it to the ropes the crew slowly lowered Zoro down into the ocean.

They all lined up on the railing to watch the little ship/casket drift off, and they continued to watch, late into the night, long after Zoro was out of sight.

Once again Sanji was the first to disappear, followed by Chopper and then Usopp. While everyone else stayed behind and let their tears mix with the sea.


	5. Dark Secrets and Lurking Ghosts

I look over in the corner of my room and shiver. There sat Zoros swords. It amazes me no one even noticed they weren't in in the casket with him. I walk over and touch the swords. "Don't worry Zoro, I'm going to bring you back somehow, we aren't the Straw Hats without our first Mate." I whisper.

I look over on my desk and see the stacks of books I've been scouring through the last few days. There has to be something in them to help me bring Zoro back.

Looking out the window I see how dark its getting "I should go start food for everyone" I say, walking up from the lower deck and heading for the kitchen.

Setting the table I dont realize when I put down nine plates instead of eight.

I grab vegetables from the fridge and meat from the freezer, I'll make a light meal that goes down easy, no ones going to want a big meal.

Thirty minutes later I'm filling the plates with food and ringing the bell, signaling food is ready. It takes a minute for everyone to come shuffling in. Everybody gets ready to take their seats and stops, all eyes landing on the empty seat where Zoro sat. And there sat a plate with food.

Sanji curses himself. Everyone just looks and sits down.

"Any other time I would assume Zoro was just sleeping and didn't hear the dinner bell" says Chopper, picking at his food.

"Or got lost on the way here" Chuckles Usopp, before shoving food into his mouth.

Silence suddenly filled the space.

"We need to talk about him, we can't grieve if we don't." Says Franky.

"I remember this one time!" Says Chopper and launches into a story about Zoro. Everyone was laughing and tearing up by the end.

"He was always getting lost!" laughed Nami. "We could be walking in the same direction, and somehow he ends up somewhere else, ill turn around and he's nowhere to be found. Oh I would always get so irritated." She was crying by this point, so she occupies herself by eating some of the food in front of her.

Stories about Zoro passed around the table, and everyone began to eat. This is how it begins, how the healing starts. But no one noticed when Luffy only picked at his food, and didn't say a word. Or how Sanji ate his food like he was starving like the faster he ate the quicker he could leave. So he just ate and didn't speak.

No one noticed when he got up and put his dish in the sink or noticed when he left. He walked across the deck as the night breeze danced across his skin. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. Standing there in the dark, hearing nothing but the wind in his ears and the water lapping at the sides of the ship, but stops short when he hears something else. Tuning out the other sounds he listens. Hearing clink noises he follows the sounds. Stopping short, he's standing at the bottom of the ladder that leads up to Zoros weight room. Who could possibly be up there?

Climbing the ladder, taking one bar at a time. He finally reaches the top and pushes open the hatch. No sounds, he climbs in and looks around. He freezes and he feels his blood run cold. There leaning against the wall is Zoros swords. "How did they?" He looks around the room some more. No ones up here but he could've sworn he heard the sounds of the weights being used...and now the swords...they were in his room just before dinner. Quickly he grabs the swords and turns to run back to the ladder.

"Sanji" a whispered voice calls out. Looking around one last time, Sanji closes the latch behind him and descends the ladder. His feet touch the ground and a throat clears behind him.

"Why do you have his swords?" Sanji looks towards the voice. Luffy.

"I found them" Says Sanji and points. "Up there in Zoros weight room, Id heard a noise and went to check it out... and there they were." He looks at his feet.

"I couldn't find them before the funeral... I'd looked everywhere. It's not right that he was sent off without them...he would be so angry..." Luffy says, his shoulders shaking.

"Maybe its better this way" Sanji says. Holding the swords out to him. "You're our Captain and you should keep them. I think Zoro would've wanted it that way. He left with a piece of each of us, and he left us with a piece of him."

Luffy takes the swords and clutches them tight to his chest. "I don't want it this way, I don't want a piece of him, I want him! Here, with us!" He cries, and runs off with the swords.

"Don't worry Luffy, I'll get Zoro back to us, no matter what it takes" Sanji whispers in the direction Luffy disappeared.


	6. Looking for answers

Sanji talked to Chopper and Robin, borrowing certain books, but never explaining his reason, always giving a half-assed answer. No one read to deeply into what materials Sanji was for or what he was doing with said materials. They were all too busy grieving to put much thought into his odd behavior.

Sanjis room was wrecked from the research scattered about his living space. He had two different piles of research, leads and dead ends. The dead ends pile is significantly larger than the leads pile.

Maybe if he had the help of Chopper and Robin, all this research could actually amount to something. But he couldn't tell them..not yet..maybe not ever.

The dead end pile was work that was taken from Doctor Hogbacks lab back on Thriller Bark...It was too much to hope for that maybe some of the research would be helpful..that most definitely was not the case.

Another dead end was research from a Doctor who's name had become taboo and just about every piece of information on him had been completely erased. Doctor Frankenstein. Not many knew his name..and considered him nothing more than a fiction story.

Medical answers were getting Sanji nowhere. So he began to dig into..mystical answers, magic..it isnt so far fetched...we live in a world where eating a certain piece of fruit gives you special abilities after all.

Looking over the books, Sanji has one titled: _**Philosophers Stone**_

another labeled: _**Devil Fruits: Types Abilities**_ another one: _**Powerful stones and gems**_

Sanji just opened one of the books, getting ready to read it, when noise from above deck caught his attention. Dragging his way out of his room, taking care to shut the door. He headed to the upper deck. Stopping short he noticed everyone was crowding around something and they all shared the same solemn and melancholic look. Moving closer to see what was wrong, he'd seen why they looked like that. Standing 6 feet tall and at least 3 feet wide was a beautiful wooden display case. And in the display case, what he sees makes his face falter. Zoros swords...

it's been a month already...since Zoro died..

Sanji replayed the moment again and again in his mind. How could he have let this happen? Seeing the display case... holding the swords...he thought he moved past all those feelings.

Why did he still feel this way? He's done nothing more than try to find a way to bring him back for the last month.

"Sanji!" said a voice. He looks up and everyone is staring with concern...they obviously tried to get his attention before just now...he was too trapped in his thoughts to hear them the first time.

"Sorry everyone, I just kind of zoned out for minute. I really like the display case Franky, you did a great job" He gives everyone a small smile and with the wave of his hand, walks away. "I'm going to get dinner started." He says. Just as he's ready to open the door to the kitchen, a newspaper drops by his feet. He bends over and picks it up. Opening it, he blanches...the headline..

 _ **'Infamous Pirate, and Swordsman of the Straw Hats, Roronoa Zoro Dead!'**_

Sanji drops the paper...how did they know? No one else but the Straw Hats should've known he was dead...unless someone...from Thriller Bark...

The crew saw Sanjis face and were immediately by his side. Robin picks up the paper and her face too turns pale, everyone took turns looking at the paper. Each face pales as the paper passes around.

"No one should've known" whispers Nami. Everyone nodded in agreement.

With the display case momentarily forgotten Robin reads the article out loud. Dusgust filled her voice and anger from the crew mirrored her disgust. The article ridiculed Zoro...it angered Luffy the most...

"This is all Kumas fault...he will pay for Zoros life" Luffys says and punches the ground where he sat.


	7. Shake the World

**_'Infamous_** ** _Pirate, and Swordsman of the Straw Hats, Roronoa Zoro Dead!'_**

The headline spread like wildfire across the seas reaching friends and anyone who had become acquainted with the Straw Hats in their travels so far.

 ** _*Alabasta*_**

Vivi is staring out the window, and petting Karoo, admiring at how much her country has changed and slowly began to put itself back together. Moments later Igaram comes storming through the door "Vivi! There's terrible news" He yells, rushing to Vivi's side to hand her the newspaper. She unfolds the paper, Karoo stares over her shoulder also reading the article.

The newspaper slips from Vivi's hand and falls to the floor. "Zoro... that's..its not possible..." Her face drops into her hands and she begins to cry, both Igaram and Karoo are crying by this point as well.

"After he and everyone else helped save us... they're the ones I thought would never die..." She sobs. "I feel like I need to do something...I know the others are hurting. Igaram, I want you to have Pell and Chaka do something for me. Find the Straw Hats..so I can send them something."

Igaram nods and walks out of the room as Vivi and Karoo continue to cry.

 ** _*Syrup Village*_**

"Kaya! we have a problem!" Three voices yell as they run into the room. She puts her pencil down and turns around, taking her glasses off.

All three boys are hunched over trying to catch their breaths. Ninjin has a newspaper clenched in his hand and holds it out to her. She puts her glasses back on to read the paper. At that moment Merry; her butler came into the room also holding a newspaper.

For a moment that felt like eternity, no one said a word. Finally Merry breaks the silence. "M'lady..is there anything I can do for you? I know that young man and his friends helped save us and our village..and I don't know how I can help." He says. Looking to Kaya and then to the young boys, they all just stared at him.

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do..but I would like to try Merry." Says Kaya as she wipes a tear from her eye.

 ** _*Baratie*_**

Zeff walks passed the newspaper article nailed to the wall. The cooks stop and solemnly stare at it whenever they walk passed it. No one says a word, but they all feel the sadness.

A few moments pass as two noisy customers walk in and are laughing about something. Zeff takes a moment to realize they're the bounty hunters who were with the straw hats before sanji left.

Johnny and Yosaku stop laughing moments after walking into the restaurant. The atmosphere is different than normal. They chatter of other customers is normal..but they cooks also known as the fighting chefs are uncharacteristically quiet. They walk over to Zeff to see what was up when they noticed the Article on the wall. Both Johnny and Yosaku sunk into the closest seats they could find. "Zeff! We need the strongest booze you got!" They both said as they continued to stare at the article.

"He's dead..how could this..?" They continue to stare as Zeff brings them their drinks."

"It's a real shame...I never did imagine one of those damn kids dying" Zeff says and walks away.

 ** _News of Zoros death continued to spread across the seas. And every friend the Straws Hats made along the way mourned his loss and felt the heartache for the other Straw Hats dealing with the tragedy._**

 ** _*Somewhere on the seas*_**

Mihawk looked up just as the newspaper landed in his lap. Opening up the paper he read the article. "I see those words of yours were all for naught. What happened to your promise? I heard it that day at the Baratie...And now we shall never meet again. Oh how I had hoped I would be able to cross swords with you once again." He says. A strong wind comes and blows the paper away. "Goodbye Roronoa Zoro."


	8. Zoro's POV

Stretching his legs, he opens his eyes and looks around. Hands reaching for his swords. _My weight room? How did I get here? Where are my swords?_

Getting up he walks over to the latch and lifts it up. Making his way down the ladder. Everyone is all gathered around something "Whats going on? Have you guys seen my swords?" He asks, but no one looks his way. He moves in closer and looks. There on display are his swords.. _what are they doing there?_

"Luffy!" He shouts. And luffy looks up, doing a quick head swivel.

"Zoro?" Luffy whispers. And he looks back to the swords. Everyone gets up and walks away when the dinner bell rings. All except Luffy. He just sits there, staring at the swords.

Zoro isn't feeling hungry so he just walks over and lays down next to Luffy. "Why are my swords in there?" He asks, as he puts his head on his hand, propping his head up. Luffy still staring at the display case doesn't turn in Zoros direction.

"Why did you leave us Zoro?!" Luffy whispered and got up, heading to the kitchen.

"Leave?" He asks "What does he mean leave? I'm right here." Deciding to not think of it much longer Zoro rolls on his back, placing his hands under his head and falling asleep to the sounds of the waves.

Several Hours Later*

Zoro opens his eyes to find it's night time. He gets up and opens the doors of the display case "I'm not sure why they put them in there, but I'm taking them back out" He says and grabs the swords from the case. With swords in hand, he returns to the weight room.

Zoro sets the swords over in the corner and takes a spot next to them. Thinking back to earlier in the day Zoro tries to piece together Luffys comment. _When did I leave?_ After five minutes of trying to come up with an answer Zoro gave up. _I'll just ask Luffy in the morning._ He gets up and walks to the weights closest to him.


End file.
